


傲慢与偏见

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 校外投资方tony x 学生会主席peter





	傲慢与偏见

Peter今天心情不太好。

他昨晚被朋友叫去了酒吧，说是有个什么联谊要Peter去撑门面做做样子，fine……反正自己也没事做就去了。

本来几个人玩得好好的，联谊什么的看起来进行得不错。虽然Peter没打算参与其中，只是一个人坐在一边喝酒，但这仍没法阻止酒吧里女孩儿们勾搭他的心思，就他踏进酒吧的半个小时里，已经收到好几张带着唇印写了电话号码的纸巾了。

不过全都不是Peter喜欢的类型，他只好无奈的接下来然后说谢谢。

不过这时候一个人闯进了他的视线——一个坐在吧台边的小胡子男人，修剪精致的唇边胡须丝毫不显得邋遢，反而将这人的脸衬出几分成熟的魅力来，那男人的眼睛很好看，带着一副颜色猎奇的眼镜也不会让人觉得奇怪。

Peter一边喝着手里的酒一边观察着他，那男人正和一个金发大胸的妞儿坐在一起，也不知道说了什么逗得金发妞儿笑的花枝乱颤，v字领口抖出一阵乳波来，不过那男人仍保持着几分体面——仿佛撩拨个什么人只是件家常便事一样。

但这时，那男人却对上了Peter探究的视线，先是愣了一下，随即对着Peter抛了个电眼，隔空朝Peter举起酒杯碰了一碰——Peter嫌恶的转开了眼，看来果然不是好东西，泡个妞都是三心二意的。

Peter再没看向那边，剩下的时间都独自坐在一边玩着手机，不得不说那男人的举动打扰了他的兴致，本来好不容易从学术中放松的好心情也全然没了。

可Peter没想到的是，第二天他又看见了这个男人！就在他们学校的学生代表大会上，那老男人名叫Tony Stark，穿得人模人样的——作为他们的校外投资方兼MIT名誉校友发言，什么大道理一段一段的往外蹦，Peter越看那张脸上的正经和得意心里越是不爽。

更别提他还听到底下坐着的学生里不断有人惊呼台上这人好帅简直生了一张霸道总裁的脸云云，Peter眉头越皱越紧，终于他在Tony就对刚说过的校园风气问题作出提问时，Peter没忍住举了手站起来回答问题，Tony在看到他的脸时，眉头一挑，显然也认出了他。

但他脸上仍保持着三分得意两分体面的骚包笑容，看在Peter眼里越发的不顺眼，于是他开口就是，“我认为不管作为何种情况下，发言的人首先都要先注意自己平时的言行举止——”Peter说到这里特意加重了读音，接着他满意的看见男人脸色变了，就连那笑容都僵了一下，Peter心中不无得意，继续说了下去，“尤其是作为台上的人，和下面的学代都是一样的，都该先管好自己，再看是否有对别人说教的权利。”

Peter这一番话让一席人都听得一头雾水，他的辅导员更是一脸“卧槽这孩子是不是疯了”的表情看着他。

不过Peter光是看见Tony沉下去的脸色就很痛快了。

让Peter更没想到的是，作为学生会主席的他在会后还必须和Tony跟进一些赞助上的事，这事儿成功的让Peter也黑了脸，他真是一点儿也不想和那种以为有钱就可以任意妄为的人有任何接触。

可惜生活总是不如意的，于是Peter就想尽办法的叫Tony也不如意，只要是两人交谈的场合他都必定将Tony的话一句句怼回去，一开始Tony还能抱着一种调侃的语气叫他几声“任性的kid”，不过到后来两个人一见面就一起沉着脸，气氛凝重到旁人也不敢多说什么。

不止一个人来问Peter到底什么毛病，要和投资方过不去，其实他自己也有点不太明白干嘛总是对Tony有偏见，有时候男人说的和做的都没错——只是他一想到那天酒吧里Tony明明和金发妞儿坐在一起，还偏要朝他眨眼的样子，心里就一阵火大。

终于某天，他和Tony被留在礼堂里。  
其他人都布置完了自己负责的部分，还剩Peter一个人在幕布后面整理着杂物，正在统计物品的数量，这时候Tony突然折返回来好像是有什么东西忘了拿。

两人自然就遇到了，Peter没放过这个好机会——反正老师不在场，他呛Tony几句也没人能说他，于是他对着Tony的背影故意用不大不小正好能让Tony听见的声音说了一句，“果然年纪大了不中用嘛，记性这么差。”

他见那背影顿了顿，然后Tony回过身哼出一声笑来，“年纪大？不中用？”Tony边说着朝他走了过来，眼里满是一种Peter从没见过的戾气，说实话那看起来挺吓人的，这是Peter第一次有点后悔呛声Tony了，不过他Peter天不怕地不怕Parker岂会怕一个自己这么瞧不上的人？

于是他看着Tony的眼睛，一字一句将话顶了回去，“中不中用你自己心里不清楚吗？”

话音刚落Tony几乎是一步踏到他身前来，按着Peter的肩膀把他整个人摁在墙上，用力的程度让Peter肩膀磕在墙上发出一声痛呼，Tony逼近他的鼻尖，“最后给你一个机会，收起你的小把戏来，道歉。”  
Peter闻言故意哈哈大笑，“我凭什么道歉，我觉得我说的都是事实，Mr.Stark？”，说出口的话带着Peter自己都惊讶的刻薄语气“怎么了，戳中你那颗脆弱的心脏了吗？”

“很好，”Tony收回手放开了Peter，一只手扯松了自己的领带，脸上全然是认真和严肃的，“Mr.Parker，作为学生代表，我想你应该明白一个道理——实践出真知不是吗？”Peter这才觉得有什么不对劲，他转身想跑却被Tony一把拉住他的手腕，然后Tony把桌上的杂物全部扫了下去，将Peter直接按在了那张坚实的木桌上，Peter听到Tony在他耳边带着没法忽视的恶意笑起来，“你不试试怎么知道中不中用。”

现在的局面真是糟糕极了。  
Peter一手被男人拧在身后握住，他完全使不上一点力气，只能被Tony压制在桌面动弹不得。

牛仔裤直接连着内裤一起被脱到了脚腕处，衬衫倒是还穿着身上，只不过因为刚刚Tony扒他裤子的时候Peter没忍住骂了他一句“老混蛋”，气的男人直接从身后拉着领子把衬衫扯坏了。

所以基本上Peter现在一丝不挂——那件衬衫穿了还不如不穿呢，被男人抓着后领扯下去挂在肩上，看起来半露不露的反而显得这画面更加情色。

最糟糕的一点在于后台的这个长木桌高度有些尴尬，刚好高过Peter腰那么一点，所以他现在只能努力垫着脚尖才能保持自己的平衡，天知道维持这么一个自己不掉下去的姿势是多么的辛苦，绷得他小腿都要抽筋了。  
可Tony偏偏看准了要让他更难受，都把他弄成这样了，还不忘了要在言语上刺激他，“Mr.Parker？感觉怎么样？”

“好,极,了。”Peter咬牙切齿，恨不得说一句话就咬下Tony一块肉来。

“好，只要我们的帕克小少爷感觉好就行。”

Peter还没来得骂出那句“老变态”，屁股上就先挨了一巴掌，Tony确实打得很用力，没任何心理准备的Peter没能忍住尖叫出声，混着Tony紧接着挥出的下一掌，手掌着肉声和Peter的痛呼混杂在一起甚至在空旷的会场里激出了回音。

没打几下Peter的臀肉就红了一片，这倒是衬得他身上的皮肤越发白了，Peter痛得想挣扎，但Tony的压制却半分也没放松，于是他只能在桌面上扭动身体，Tony也是这时候发现男孩身材很好，骨架在同龄人里算不上魁梧，甚至较为纤细，可Peter显然是那种健身房的常客，Tony能明显感觉到手下肌肉线条随着男孩扭动发生的变化——那感觉真是好极了，不得不说，面对眼前的男孩，他现在硬的实在有点难受。

他伸手去拧Peter的臀肉，这地方手感真是好极了，Tony几乎可以随心所欲将它揉捏成各种形状，放开手时只会在那块皮肤上留下一片红痕，臀肉弹回去的样子看上去意外的可口，形容这地方像蜜桃也一点也不过分。  
不管Peter如何喜欢和他对着干，Tony不得不承认这家伙就是他喜欢的类型，在酒吧里见到Peter的第一眼他就很有好感，没想到这小孩直接无视了他的撩拨不说，在之后的见面里更是看他各种不顺眼，Tony完全摸不着头脑自己是什么地方惹了Peter不快，同时他的心里也一直憋着一股火气，还有那股没法散去的欲火。

Tony握住Peter性器的动作绝对算不上温柔，不过他也没想到的是这小孩居然硬了——这可真让他有些乐了，Tony一手撸着Peter硬的不行的那处，一边解开自己的裤链将自己胀痛的性器从内裤里解放出来，语气里也忍不住带上几分得意，“精神很好嘛，嗯？”

Peter咬着嘴唇不说话，Tony好心的没有说什么去刺激男孩，只是手上的动作更加犯规起来，指尖在铃口打圈，食指和拇指围成圈不断套弄着，经过底下小球的时候还不忘伸手揉那么两下，可怜Peter从来没经历这样的快感——他就算是自己diy也没玩过这么多花样，强烈的快感一阵阵的激上骨髓在他眼前打出一片白光来，他控制不了自己因为Tony的动作呻吟起来，即使他咬紧了嘴唇不让自己发出声音，但总有那么一两声漏出的闷哼进了Tony的耳朵。

男孩叫起来真是意外的好听，混杂在一种少年和青年间的青涩和半熟，听在耳朵里只让Tony想对他做更过分的事。

Tony停下来手中的动作，将领带彻底扯了下来把Peter两只手腕绑在身后打了个水手结，确定Peter没法挣脱以后才把男孩从桌上抓着手腕拎起来。

Peter现在看起来很不好——两只眼睛被快感刺激得发红，甚至渗出了一些生理性的泪水，连睫毛都被打湿了，嘴唇也被他自己咬的红肿起来，可说实话这看在Tony眼里是一等一的色情和诱人。

他没忍住低头亲上了Peter，舔过男孩的唇瓣带上了点血腥味，Peter不知道是突然开了窍还是怎么样，这会儿对于他的动作毫不抗拒，甚至还隐隐有点回吻的意味，Tony倒是乐得接受。

“张嘴，”Tony一手去捏男孩的腮帮，“伸舌头。”Peter不明所以的吐出舌尖，呆愣愣的看着Tony，Tony低头迅速笑了一下，然后含住了男孩的舌尖，这动作之中暗含着掩饰不住的情色意味终于成功的让Peter红了脸。

结束亲吻的时候，Peter已经脑袋发晕，他心跳的很快，脑子里一片空白，就连Tony叫他跪下去他也照做了，等反应过来的时候，一个烫热的物件正在他唇边磨蹭着。

Peter瞪大了眼，却不敢张口说些什么——他怕一张嘴Tony就会拿那东西来捅他的嘴巴，男人明显很心急，平日里总是带着自信又骚包笑容的脸上难得出现几分不体面的急迫来。

他不停用自己性器的顶端去摩挲Peter的嘴唇，那处湿哒哒的还流着前液，弄的Peter嘴里都尝到了味道，Tony一手摸进Peter的嘴巴按上他的牙齿试图让Peter张开嘴，嘴里不停的叫着Peter的名字，一会儿喊他“kid”，一会儿跟他说着“please”。

平时怎么不见你对我这样？

Peter心里忿忿不平，也不知道是因为男人语言上的服软还是Tony那双实在太过好看眼睛里流露出来的恳求让他无法拒绝，Peter最后还是张开了嘴。

Tony果然心急的一下子将那个大家伙捅了进去，几乎直接到了Peter的喉咙眼让他忍不住干呕起来，男人这才意识到自己的鲁莽，破天荒的扶着Peter的后脑勺和他道了歉，Peter没法说话只能以白眼来作答，不过男人这时候也没什么心情和他计较了，只是接下来对待Peter的动作就轻柔了许多。

Peter从没做过这事，他也不知道怎么做才算好，况且他的手还被绑在身后没法在这事上帮助他点什么。

于是Peter只能按照记忆里看过的小黄片笨拙的含住Tony的性器前端，像舔棒棒糖一样的去舔那个部位。

他觉得自己真是蠢爆了，居然跪在地上给一个男人口交，这个男人还他妈的是他最看不惯的Tony Stark！Peter真的很想找个地方先死一死，可是他抬眼看见Tony爽得不行的表情，心里莫名的有些得意——自己真是疯了吧！

“宝贝，你太棒了，”Tony捧着Peter的头轻轻挺腰，男孩的舌头又软又热，裹住他性器头部的感觉好极了，这让Tony产生了一种Peter的嘴天生适合做这个的想法，同时他心里升起一种奇怪的嫉妒来，他不知道Peter是否也这样跪在谁的面前去舔着别人的老二。

“你有男朋友吗？你也这样给别人做过吗？”

Peter听到这话心里一惊，没控制好力度直接用牙磕痛了Tony，伴着Tony的痛呼将男人性器从嘴里吐了出来，把心里的话全骂了出来，“你以为谁都像你一样动不动就对别人老二有想法吗！！”Peter心里气极了，这真是个老混蛋！

“宝贝儿你是第一次？天哪，”Tony捏住了Peter下巴，眼里又惊又喜，看上去真的像是在为这事高兴，然后低下头来在Peter嘴上亲了一口，“你真是太棒了，我简直，要爱死你了。”

被这话给哄住的Peter不得不在心里又骂了一百遍自己真是蠢极了。

那能怎么办？谁让他就是喜欢Tony Stark呢！

在酒吧里Tony勾搭他的那天根本就不是他们第一次见面！Peter在更小一些的时候就遇见Tony了，虽然这男人完全不记得了，但是Peter从多年前就一直喜欢他了。

可这男人——只把他当成一个和别人没什么不同的撩拨对象，他只要一想到这事就气的心肝脾肺肾全部一起疼。

可是，只要Tony这么亲昵的叫他一句宝贝，再说上一点什么爱你之类的话——即使Peter心里深深明白男人在床第之间的话全是哄鬼的，他也没法控制住自己心里那点雀跃和高兴。

Peter只好低头继续给男人blow job，可他的手被绑在身后，完全没法帮他扶住男人的性器，Tony发现了这点，坏心的握住自己那处在Peter唇边晃着，Peter好不容易含住或者舔了一口，Tony就很快移开它。

这让Peter生了气，看见男人一脸的玩味，心里燃起了胜负欲——他伸出舌尖故意放慢了动作去追逐那东西的头部，舔一下再抬眼去看Tony的表情，故意装出了满眼的无辜来，“Mr.Stark，I want to suck you.”

Tony呼吸一置，再也顾不上什么玩弄，将那处重新交给男孩，Peter乖巧的动作起来，甚至配合着Tony的动作前后移着脑袋，火热的舌尖没一刻离开过Tony的性器。

直到Peter嘴巴都酸痛起来，Tony才有了要射的征兆，男人捧着Peter的头抽插起来，即使Tony的动作已经尽量温柔了许多，但Peter还是不能太适应这样的节奏，最后Tony快射的时候被Peter狠狠吸了一下头部——这使得Tony没能及时的将性器拔出来，浓稠的白色液体从Peter嘴角溢了出来，直弄的他唇边和胸前都是一片浊白。

Tony弯腰把Peter从地上抱起来，男孩坐上桌子有些不知所措，唇边还沾着刚刚Tony射出来的东西，Peter看起来明显很紧张，不然他也不会把平时舔嘴唇的动作带到这个场景中来——那真的是在犯规，Tony眼见着男孩无措的探出粉嫩的舌尖舔过自己的嘴唇，像是下意识的自我安慰，同时也将唇边的点点浊白舔了进去。

Peter一愣，像是突然反应过来味道有些不对，红了耳根慌乱对上Tony的视线。不知道是不是因为刚才给Tony深喉的原因，男孩眼睛还很红，双颊晕着一片显然带着情色意味的红，耳尖也是红的，嘴唇被那粉软的舌尖湿润成一片闪着水光的红……

Tony吸了一口气，眼前这些诱人的红简直是在挑逗他的神经，他再次去吻住男孩的嘴唇，携着男孩的舌尖轻打着圈，又换着花样的去舔Peter敏感的上颚，男孩在亲吻中软了身体，甚至不自觉的以胸膛顶着Tony想要靠他更近。

尝到自己精液的味道没Tony想得那么坏，反而因为这点腥咸的气味让他想起了刚才Peter含住他的样子，这让Tony刚射过的性器颤悠悠的又站起来了。

Tony放开了男孩，一手伸到后面去解绑住Peter手腕的领带，“抱着我，宝贝儿——腿打开——”

Peter全都一一照做了，乖巧得简直不像Tony认识得那个他，只有Peter知道他主动抬起双腿时心里聚起了多大的羞耻心，这样双手环住Tony脖颈又双腿大张的动作绝对是他人生中最大的挑战，没有之一。

Tony手里扶着的Peter的双腿正微微发颤，眼神迷离，像是被Tony吻得晕了头，这让Tony没法确定他是因为期待还是过分的紧张。

衬衫还半挂在Peter身上，几颗扣子早就被Tony扯坏了，那衣服现在看起来更像是一块挂在男孩手臂上的破布。Tony一路将亲吻沿着男孩的嘴角印上脖颈，“宝贝——你怎么闻起来这么香？”  
Tony以鼻尖蹭着Peter脉搏跳动的地方，然后着迷的吻了上去，衔着那一小块皮肤又舔又咬，皮肤上传来的陌生湿热触感让Peter敏感的抖了抖腰，男人的呼吸都像带着火，全喷在他颈边，Peter感到那半边身子都跟着发麻。

那块皮肤被Tony吮吻得发麻，甚至有点痛，但这两种完全不同的感受结合在一起就变成了让Peter无法抗拒的快感，他迷迷糊糊的问了句什么香，他记得自己今天明明没有擦香水。

那男人抬起头来一笑，然后又低头去亲了他一口，“奶味儿——你知道你看起来就像个未成年吗？”Tony故意压低了声线，凑到Peter耳边，含住男孩透着血色的耳廓舔吻着，“我甚至觉得你叫我一声Daddy也不过分。”

Daddy？这称呼在Peter脑海里回放着，让他脸发热发红，Peter伸出手指去抓Tony的头发，想让男人结束这种带来奇异快感的折磨，他也不知道自己怎么那么敏感——Tony当然不会放过他，Peter的性器完全呈现一种兴奋的状态，Tony可没忽略男孩一直用腿夹着他腰在Tony衣服上不断磨蹭着自己性器的动作，那弄得他深色西装上出现了一块无端的水渍。

Peter看起来倒是挺爽的，一边用这种方式安慰着自己，一边被他亲得舒服得直哼——又奶又浪，Tony脑子里浮现出这个词，同时也让Tony有了个坏主意。

他捏住Peter的下巴让他去看自己被男孩那处溢出前液打湿的西装，“坏孩子，你把我衣服弄脏了。”

Peter扬起头想要挣脱Tony的钳制，但Tony却扣着他半分没有放松。

这男人什么毛病？被捏痛的Peter拧起眉，张口就骂，“操你的——你还把我衬衫扯坏了呢！”

Tony挑了挑眉，从兜里掏出手机来打开摄像头对准了Peter，Peter还没来得及反应过来他就按下了快门，然后将屏幕对Peter晃晃，“听不听话？不然我就发出去——学生会会长这样子恐怕不怎么体面吧？”

“妈的——你这个老混蛋——”Peter抬起腿狠狠想踢Tony却被男人握住了脚踝，将腿掰成M字按在桌上，一边挑眉看着Peter，“我有你辅导员的联系方式、或者学校的论坛，你考虑一下？”

Peter咬住了嘴唇，抬眼看Tony的眼神里仍是恶狠狠的瞪视，但Tony明显能感到手下的身体已经放弃了抵抗，这倒像是某种默许？Tony笑起来，Peter这样子真是别扭得可爱，他想伸手去摸男孩的脸却被Peter扭头躲开了，“你到底想干嘛？”男孩毛毛躁躁的开口，听起来很不耐烦。

Tony去牵他的手，看着Peter一脸玩味，然后将男孩手指放到唇边吻了一下，“宝贝儿，你的手很好看不是吗？”Tony说着退开一步，握住Peter的手腕去摸男孩自己的性器，“玩给我看，快点儿——你平时都怎么对自己做的？”

“操你的——”

“你就只会骂这一句？”Tony用了力气去掐Peter的脸，“我觉得你这张嘴还是更适合用来叫床和舔我的老二，快点。”

去你妈的老混蛋！Peter愤愤的握上自己的性器，看着Tony的眼睛都快瞪出火花来，这让Tony觉得有点好笑，“下手轻点儿，那是你的小东西，可不是我的。”

Peter翻了个白眼没有回话，只是圈着自己那处僵硬的上下活动——甚至都没沾到边。  
这小孩……Tony有点儿无语，“你刚刚舔我那劲儿呢？就这么对付自己的吗？”Tony抱着手，表情看上去有些不悦，“主动点，别让我逼你。”

Peter恨不能跳起来和面前的男人打一架，他都被弄成这样了，可那男人仍然衣冠整整，就只拉开了个拉链——这让Peter心底升起一种奇异的羞耻感，仿佛自己是个什么玩物，被男人买来专供欣赏和玩弄的。

不可置否，这种想象让Peter兴奋起来，他收紧了手指握住自己的性器撸动起来，盯着面前这双漂亮的焦糖色双眼，回忆起每一个辗转反侧想着Tony入睡的深夜里是如何安慰自己的，Peter用拇指和食指捏住自己性器头部循着往常的方式沾了前液在小口处打圈，熟悉的快感随着脊髓一阵阵窜上神经，Peter也没打算再忍住呻吟了——反正也没那个必要不是么？

男孩的眼睛里升起一点水雾，鼻间漏出一两声舒服极了的闷哼，说实话那听得Tony都有点脸红，他是真的没想到这孩子能这么快入了状态，看着他的脸打手枪也这么自然，况且Tony似乎觉得Peter的眼神里别有深意……

他偏脸咳嗽了一下，想要摆脱那眼神给他带来的困扰，“快点，这可不能让你射出来不是吗？”

Peter已经无心去分辨Tony在说什么了，快感在他身体里累计起来将他的理智轰得粉碎，手上听话的加快了速度，以自己习惯的方式安慰着那根硬的不行的东西。

Peter咬着嘴唇呜咽出声，盯着Tony的眼睛里晕出一些水雾来，他面前站着他喜欢的人，他的神明，他以数年来追逐的人。

他知道Tony正在看他，看他的裸露出来的身体，看着他发红的眼角，看着他……此刻如此羞耻的动作，这些想法像是细微的电流随着快感进入Peter的神经，他感到自己离高潮越来越近了，可又始终无法真正到达那个顶点。

男孩泪眼汪汪的望着Tony，眼里盛满了委屈，那让Tony心里忽的一软，他走过去亲吻男孩渗出泪水的眼睛，语气是自己都没想到的温柔“我的好孩子，”Tony一手握住了男孩的手随他一起在男孩性器上动起来，一边伸出舌尖轻舔Peter透湿的睫毛，手上动作越来越快，开口说的话像是蛊惑又像是咒语，“为我射出来，快点儿，我的男孩。”

Peter的呼吸声乱了拍子，汗湿的额发贴着Tony的胸口，整个人都靠在Tony身上，他能清楚听到Tony的心跳，这种感觉很迷人同时也让他更兴奋了，他听着自己大口喘息着叫男人的名字“To……Tony——”，Peter在Tony手中达到了高潮，Tony将男孩射出来的液体随意的抹上那件早就被扯坏的衬衫，语气里尽是调侃，“还挺稠啊……憋很久了吗？会长？”

Peter敛起长睫，低着头看不出什么情绪来，只闷闷的跟着Tony重复了一句，“是啊，憋很久了。”  
“没关系——今天全部满足你。”


End file.
